Shades of Blue
by Crimson virus
Summary: Dabbles revolving around Sonic and Lucina. Fluff. Human!Sonic x Lucina
1. Flowers

**I don't own 'Super Smash Bros' or any character in it.**

 **Flowers**

* * *

"Come on Sonic, you can do this." The blue haired boy huffed, trying to muster up any courage he could find. The fifteen year old was having a dilemma. In one hand, he clutched a bundle of roses that he and Peach had collected that morning in the garden of Smash mansion. The other was trembling on the doorknob leading to the said garden. But he just couldn't find the bravery to turn the knob. "You've saved the world, no, the universe plenty of times, but you can't talk to a pretty girl? Come on you can… oh who am I kidding, she's too good for me. What would she see in someone who's five years younger than her?" He wasn't helping himself here. He had never dealt with a lot of attention well. The only difference here from Mobius was he didn't have the adrenaline that came from knowing the lives of many rested in his hands to keep him acting cocky, that mainly being a way to cope with the tension. He remembers the first and only reward ceremony he had for saving his world, how he couldn't find it in him to speak even the slightest bit, how he shook nervously as all eyes were on him that day. The mayor of Central City promised him he wouldn't throw another party in his honor. It had been that way when he was ten and nothing had changed.

Even when he first got to smash, he spent most of the first half of the tournament clinging to Peach's or Mario's side. Speak of the devil.

"Sonic? Are you-a alright?" Sonic jumped a little before he spun on his heels and snatched Mario in a hug.

"Dad! I'm so happy you're here." Oh yes, Mario had quickly became a father figure to the child, and it didn't help that most of smashers had actually believed they were father and son at the start. Growing up Sonic, having had been raised by woodland critters, never really had any real parents. Mario was more than happy to take that role. Many found it strange how animals had raised a human, then again Sonic wasn't completely human, if the big animal ears protruding from his head was any indication. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Do what?" Mario questioned. Looking past Sonic, the plumber saw the source of the boy's grief. Many of the female smashers were sitting in the garden chatting, one in particular caught his eye and he smiled, patting Sonic on the back. "Oh right-a. Well I think, no-a I know, you can do it." Sonic released him from the hug and looked his father figure in the eye, worry written all over his face.

"But what if she says no!"

"And what if she says yes, you'll-a never know until you try." Sonic sighed before turning back to the door, reaching for the knob.

 _"_ _He's right, you can do this Sonic. Just go out there, march up to her and tell her how you feel. Look, moms out there, she'll give you any encouragement you need."_ With that he turned the knob and walked into the garden, one thing on his mind.

* * *

Princess Peach took a sip of tea as she relaxed against a tree. It had been a great day for a picnic, and she had gotten Samus, Princess Rosalina, Robin, Lucina, Jiggly Puff, and Princess Zelda to join her. Currently Zelda and Jiggly Puff were somehow managing to have a conversation, while Robin was pestering Lucina about wanting grandchildren. Peach giggled at that, Robin had been so persistent about it, despite Lucina's countless refusals.

"Lucina honey, you are around that age where children should be a big priority, I had you at that age, as my mother did me."

"Mom! For the last time, I am not having children."

"Hmm, why must you be so stubborn like your father, there are so many nice gentleman here."

Peach drowned out the rest, as she heard the door leading into the house open. Turning to face the door, she smiled when she saw Sonic. "Sonic, dear. Would you like to join us for our picnic?" Sonic didn't answer and she noticed a fierce look of determination on his face, the bundle of roses they picked earlier in his hand. This brought an even bigger smile, having a good idea as to what he was going to do. _"Oh I'm so proud of him."_ He had been talking about going this for a few days.

"But what about… oh hello there Sonic." Robin said, finally dropping the conversation with Lucina. Sonic walked up next to her and cupped around her ear with his hands, whispering to her. When he finished, she turned to him and smiled. "Oh course dear." She shuffled a foot or two away from her daughter. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Robin." Sonic said, his determination never leaving his face as he stepped in front of Lucina, hiding the roses behind his back. "Miss Lucina."

"Oh hello Sonic, how are you?" Lucina said with a smile that just melted Sonic on the inside. He loved that smile.

"Lucy, I've been trying to be brave enough to say this. I lo-l-l-o." Sonic's eyes widened as a blush creeped its way onto his face. _"No not now, I can't be getting nervous now, I'm so close."_ He kept trying to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. The other smashers looked at him, some piecing together what he was trying to say and the others just plain confused. Lucina frowned, growing concerned about the boy in front of her whose face was redder than a tomato.

"Sonic, are you ok? Do you feel alright?" Her concerned look didn't help his confidence.

"I-I-I uh." Sonic slammed his eyes shut and turned his head away, sticking out his arm in front of him, showing her the roses. "I really like you, Lucy." An audible gasp from Lucina and a few "how cute" and 'awhs' from the others were his only response.

 _"_ _Ok Sonic, now just wait for rejection."_ Sonic's mind said. Only the rejecting he had been expecting never came. He opened an eye and dared to steal a glance at her. What he saw was her face just as red as his and a smile on her face as she slowly took the flowers. _"Ha, take that… me."_

"I like you too Sonic. Thank you for the roses, they're great." The smile she wore made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh look at him, like a love sick puppy… err hedgehog, love sick hedgehog. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not sure what to do now. He didn't expect to get this far honestly. Another thing he didn't expect was for Lucina to lean forward and kiss his forehead. "Now come on, there's a picnic going on. Why don't you join us?"

"Umm, ok." With that, Sonic took a seat next to Luciana, while she wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. Sonic hadn't expected it to go like this, but he sure wasn't about to complain.

"Oh they grow up so fast." He heard Peach say, which brought a chuckle from him.

"I might just get grandkids after all." Robin cheered, causing Lucina's face to get red again, her blush having just died down.

"MOM!"

 **Holy fluff batman! Truth be told I didn't know how to end this, so… ya. I don't know why but I've always liked the idea of Sonic being a softie. It's cute. Sonic will be human in this fic, but will include some traits of his hedgehog self. Well I hoped you liked it. Bye Bye.**

 **And I totally am gonna make Robin wanting grandkids a running joke in this story.**


	2. The small things

(Author's **note: I felt Sonic was too much out of character in the first chapter, so I'll be making him hopefully more akin to how he would be normally.)**

 **The Small Things**

 **-Now edited-**

* * *

Lucina couldn't really place where and when she had developed feelings for Sonic. There hadn't been many big interactions between them starting off, at least any that were in any way romantic. A few smiles and waves here and there, but nothing much more than that. Maybe it had started when they had met each other for the first time.

* * *

"This should be the place." In front of Lucina stood the gate entrance that led to a large mansion. She had received an invitation to participate in a tournament called 'Super Smash Bros'. This was apparently the fourth time this event took place. She accepted, wanting to show just how good of a fighter she could really be. If not for her own sake, then for her mother and father. She sighed at that, memories of how she had never said goodbye to them before she left. **(In this, Lucina hadn't gotten an S rank with Robin.)** Oh well, they still had the baby version of her to take care of, and Lord knows how strange it would be to watch herself grow up. And while she missed them, she knew it was the right thing to do. "Come on Lucina, now it not the time to reminisce, now is the time to fight." With that, she picked up the bag she came with and passed through the open gate. The bag had come with the invitation, being packed with extra pairs of her usual attire. On her way through the front yard she saw many strange things. A pink sphere like creature was literally inhaling a pile of food, while a jackal-esc animal tried to rest under a nearby tree, though it looked very annoyed. A cap wearing child was playing with a falcon like bird, only it seemed much more human like. _"Such a strange lot, are they my competition? That cap wearing child looks so young though, how could he be expected to fight?"_ That's when she saw a man who looked similar to her, standing next a blue haired man who somehow held a great sword with one hand. She gasped. _"No, this can't be right. That's the legendary hero, Marth! And is the Ike? How is it possible, they lived too far in the past to be alive?"_

"Hey, miss. What's with the staring?" Lucina snapped out of her confusion as Ike's voice sounded, turning away from Marth. Marth looked over as well, speaking in a language she didn't understand, Japanese she guessed. Lucina shuddered, she didn't deserve to have the honor of talking to such legendary heroes.

"Oh, um, my apologies. I just didn't expect to be in the presence of such great heroes." She was able to get out. Marth smiled as he spoke to her, only again, she couldn't understand him. "Umm, my apologies, but I don't understand what you're saying sir." Ike chuckled at that.

"He said its fine, he's used to that kind of reaction, same here. So your name?" Huh, she hadn't known Ike was fluent in two languages, her history books never mentioned that.

"I'm Lucina, daughter of Chrome and Robin, savior of Ylisse. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't intend to gloat."

"No worry, Lucina. Well, any person fighting for good is a friend of mine. Good luck out there, you should head inside and tell the hands you're here. We can continue this talk another time."

"Good luck to you two as well." Lucina waved before opening the doors and entering the mansion. The main room was a sight to behold, as several couches and chairs were seated in front of a large fire place. It was a very cozy looking place that was for sure. Two staircases led upstairs, while a corridor on the east and west walls led to who knows where. In between the staircases was a double door with the words "Master Hand" engraved on them. "That must be the place." She spoke to herself as she knocked on the door, hearing a "come in" from the other side and she did as asked.

 **Later**

She hadn't been expecting Master Hand to be, well, an actual hand. Another strange thing was that he had said her room was on the fourth floor. The mansion didn't look like it had than two floors, let alone for there to be four in total. "Well, you are going to have to get use to things out of the ordinary here, there is definitely plenty of that here." She reviewed, walking up the first set of stairs, only to see that the next flight of steps were at the other side of the second floor. She huffed at the poor layout of her new place of residents. Just as she was about to move on, a blue blur came barreling out from one of the many doors that lined the hall and it was coming right towards her.

"Hey! Look out!" Lucina could only suspect that whoever was making the blur had shouted out. But she had no time to react as it plowed into her, sending them tumbling down the stairs. She felt the person wrap their arms around her, acting as a shield, cushioning the blows of hitting the steps. As they finally hit the last step, they split apart, allowing her to see who had knocked into her. It was a boy, as it turned out, His emerald green eyes complemented his blue hair. There was something off about him. There were two large fluffy animal like ears on his head. The boy chuckled, still on the ground.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that lady. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright, no harm was done, well to me. Are you alright?" She asked concerned, getting up. _"Another child is in this tournament? What is that hand thinking?"_

"Oh, me? Don't worry 'bout me, I've tanked worse." He chuckled as she held out her arm, offering him a hand up, which he happily took. "Sorry about the bag, here I'll carry it to your room." Lucina simply shook her head.

"Its fine, you don't have to do that." The child just shook his head, taking her hand and walked to the stairs, taking her with him.

"I insist, it's the least I can do miss…"

"Lucina. And if there's no convincing you otherwise, thank you for the help. And if I may ask, what is your name." The boy turned to her with a huge smirk.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedge... kid. Nice Ta meet you, Lucina."

"The pleasure is all mine Sonic." And so they began their walk up to her room, and if she could say one thing about him, it would be _"What a nice boy."_

 **When they get to her room.**

"You know something, Lucina."

"What?"

"I totally forgot to pick up the bag."

* * *

Lucina smiled at that memory. It had been a start of a great tournament. And meeting Sonic was the frosting on that cake. Speaking of cake, the time Sonic had tried baking one for her on her birthday was a nice memory. She had gotten Pit and Shulk to help him. The angel had told her everything that had happened and how he now hated Ganondorf even more.

* * *

"Come on Pit, we don't much time left!" Sonic yelled, dragging the poor angel by the wrist as he made a mad dash for the first floor. Pit was struggling to keep his footing.

"What's wrong, Sonic? Oh no, did someone get hurt!" The brown haired boy panicked. Hopefully his first-aid skills would come in handy if needed. It was early in the morning and they were the only ones awake. What could of been his problem.

"No! It's a lot worse than that. Much, much worse!" Pit was starting to get scared now. What could have happened to make Sonic act like this?

The two make it downstairs, with Sonic making a B-line for the kitchen. He flung open the doors and skidded to a halt, Pit bumping into him from the sudden halt.

"The kitchen? What could of happened in the kitchen that would have you so worried? What happened Sonic?"

"I forgot to get Lucina something for her birthday!" Pit had to use all his will to not let out a groan. Not this again.

 _"Not this again. Why does he always act like this when it comes to that girl? What's so special about her anyways? What does she have that I don't have?"_ What was Lucina compared to him? Why didn't Sonic act like this when it came to him? _"Sigh, calm down Pit, you're getting yourself worked up again. Just try to help him, he's your friend. Gah, why does it always hurt to say that?"_ "Calm down, Sonic. It's not the end of the world." The angel said kindly. Right now it was time to help his friend, not get frustrated over feelings he didn't understand. "I'm here to help."

"Thanks Pit, I appreciate it." Sonic said, making his way to the self where all the cookbooks were held. "I want to do something nice for her and a cake seemed like a good option." He began to flip through the pages as the kitchen door opening again, a groggy looking Shulk entering while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Geez can you two keep it down? Why were you yelling in the hall at five thirty in the morning?" The blonde noticed Sonic skimming through a cookbook with Pit right next to him, looking over his shoulder. Sonic looked back at Shulk and smile, giving a little wave. Wow, he was getting lucky, he now had two people to help him.

"Hey Shulk. Hehehe, sorry 'bout the early wake up call. Me and Pit are gonna bake something for Lucina for her birthday and I wanted to give it to her when she wakes up." That gave Shulk a smile. That boy is so dedicated.

"Oh right, her birthday is today. How is she by the way? How was your date yesterday, if you don't mind me asking?" He had spotted Sonic and Lucina heading out the other day. Being the curious Hom that he was, he had asked Mario about it, surely the boy's father-figure would know. And while the plumber didn't know, Link made a comment about them having a date when he was passing by. That had surprised Shulk, he hadn't known those two were together. "I'm glad you have someone to care about now. Didn't take you for the romantic type to be honest." The Mobian turned to him with a confused look on his face, a light pink forming on his cheeks. Pit turned to the Hom as well, his face full of confusion.

"Huh? What are you on about? I'm not dating Lucina." Sonic told him before turning back to the book. While he considered Shulk a close friend, he had to admit the blonde was a little strange in his thinking patterns, though he didn't consider it a bad thing. But what would give him that idea?

Pit let out a low sigh of relief, though he didn't know why. Shulk let out a surprised 'oh'. So Link was wrong.

"Oh, I had just assumed." He shook his head, clearing his mind from his misinformation and making mental note to never take Link's word for fact. "Well I guess I assumed wrong then. Sorry about that. So, your making a cake? Mind if I help?" He felt he needed to in order to make up for making assumptions about his close friend. Sonic gave a slight jump as his small tail popped out from the top of his shorts, wagging rapidly and in delight.

"Really?" The Mobian chirped. This was great, with his two good friends helping him, the would be done in no time. Shulk nodded.

"Of course. We're friends, that's what we're for. And it's the least I can do for believing false information about you." He agreed. Though he could of sworn that Sonic and Lucina had shown all the signs of romantic interest in each other. Well he was probably wrong, love wasn't his forte anyways.

"Thanks Shulk." Sonic was about to turn back to the cookbook when he noticed Pit staring at the back of his waist. Confused, he looked down and spotted his tail, still waging, granted at a slower pace. Blushing like mad, he tucked it back into his shorts. His tail had always embarrassed him. He coughed, getting Pit's attention back and pointing to a picture in the book. "Anyway... I think a chocolate cake would be good." Getting nods of agreement from is friends, the boy cheered, shooting his fist into the air. "Alright! Let's get moving!"

 **Later**

"Alright, and the cake is done!" Pit called out. Sonic turned to him, having just put the extra supplies away. Shulk had decided to make the frosting, saying that he had had a summer job at a bakery in his world. He had gotten enough training in the culinary arts to make a pretty good vanilla frosting, if Sonic and Pit 'taste testing' almost the entire first batch was any indication.

"Alright, let's get this baby in the fridge." Sonic said, making his way over to the fridge, grabbing the cake on the way. It was at the other side of the room though. As he passed the double doors that led to the cafeteria, they flew open. The king of darkness himself, Ganondorf, walked in, mumbling something about bacon and eggs. Hearing a thud and a splat, he turned and noticed Sonic had fallen on his butt. Ganondorf sighed on the inside. What was this boy doing at six in the morning? To his knowledge, he was the only one to be up at this time. Most of the other smashers didn't get up until around seven, with the exceptions of Mario, Seamus, Link, and Lucina.

"Out of the way kid." He grumbled. The boy was looking at something just outside of his vision.

"You..." Sonic said quietly, defeat all but pouring from his voice. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, slowly stepping forward to see what the child was looking at. It turned out to be a plate on the floor, bits of cake and frosting spilled all around it. Shulk and Pit looked up from their respective positions, while Ganondorf just stared in confusion. What was the boy so upset about? It was just a cake, nothing special... right? Sonic grit his teeth, his eyes shut.

"You..." He said again, this time a little louder, around a little below a normal voice. And Ganon could of sworn that he heard anger in it. Geez, kids.

"What's wrong now." He grumbled. He would never understand this child, being so upset about a cake. In a flash, Sonic had an iron grip on Ganon's cloak, his eyes still shut tight.

"You... YOU RUINED IT!" Sonic yelled, startling those in the room. Ganondorf tried to take a step back but Sonic pulled him to eye level.

"Come on kid, it was just a cake, nothing special. What's the big deal?" Ganon snared. He saw the boy's hair begin to darken. "Let go or I'll punt you off me."

"IT WAS FOR SOMEONE **SPECIAL!"** Sonic yelled, his voice booming and vicious. His hair was now jet black and his eyes snapped open, revealing nothing but white. In an instant, Ganondorf was slammed onto the floor so hard it cracked the tile. Oh well, nothing he couldn't handle. He rolled back onto his feet, ready to beat some respect into this brat.

"Oh goddesses Shulk, what are we gonna do!" Pit panicked. Shulk sent his brain into overdrive, trying to find a way to get the boy's rage under control. He had herd stories of Sonic loosing his temper in the Subspace Emissary, and it hadn't been pretty... that poor forest. Sadly there was nothing he could say before Dark Sonic roared at Ganondorf, dashing into his side. Ganon huffed, tanking the blow before slamming an open palm into the boy, sending him reeling. Ganon grabbed the boy by the neck and looking him in the eyes.

"Pathetic. Know what battles to fight. You're nothing compared to me. You're worthless." At that, Sonic's haired turned to his normal blue, his eyes regaining their emeralds. He wore a face of utter defeat, which gained a smirk from Ganondorf "See? You've just proven my point." And with, he threw Sonic at the other side of the room, with the boy crashing into a table.

"Sonic!" Came the collective cries of Pit and Shulk. Sonic just looked to the floor in utter defeat.

 _"He's right, I am worthless. I can't even do something as simple as getting my friend a birthday present."_ He rose from the smashed table and made his way for the door, his head hung low. Shulk went after him while Pit smacked Ganondorf, fuming in anger.

"What in the goddesses names is your problem! Where do you get off hurting my friend!" Ganondorf simply ignored the angel, making Pit even more anger. "Damn you to Hades!" Pit took off after his friend, swearing to get back at Ganondorf.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do Shulk. The cakes destroyed and I'm out of ideas." Sonic sighed, sitting at one of the mess hall's tables. Pit sighed at seeing his friend like this. Where was that cocky hero he met fighting Tabuu? Heck, he'd even take the love struck version he had worked with this morning. Wait Tabuu... subspace... the lake!

"Wait Sonic do you remember the lake we saw while in Subspace." Sonic looked up at the angel in confusion, the memories slowly returned. His face lit up and his tail unleashed again.

"Pit, you're a genius!" The Mobian exclaimed, catching Pit in a surprise hug. Pit blushed, feeling warm inside. Alright, he'd have to ask Lady Palitana about this later.

 **Later**

"Ok Lucina, you can open you're eyes now." Lucina slowly opened her eyes, slowly adjusting to the light. What she saw took her breath away. A crystal clear lake stood in front of her, surrounded by a forest. It was beautiful. Sonic chuckled. "I take it that you like it?"

"Its gorgeous, Sonic. Where did you find this place?" The Mobian rubbed the back of his neck humbly.

"Its a long story, Lucy. Though I'd ask Fox if you want to know about this place in particular, he's the one who found it."

"Well, if I may ask, why are we here?"

"Well it's your birthday, I wanted to do something nice for you." Lucina pulled him into a hug.

"You didn't have to do this for me." Sonic just shook his head.

"Of course I did, we're friends right?" They slowly pulled away from each other.

"We are, aren't we? Thanks Sonic, I really appreciate this."

"Anything for you Lucina. Here, I brought a picnic basket. Thought maybe we could have lunch here." The Mobian said, pulling out a woven basket, filled with food and some water. Lucina smiled at him.

"I'd love that."

"Hmmm, maybe Link's claim held some ground after all." Shulk muttered, resting underneath a nearby tree. Pit had told him that after telling her about these strange feelings, Lady Palitana had told him to join them. Shulk decided to go as well, not wanting to have Pit feel like a third wheel.

* * *

Lucina looked down at Sonic, watching him nibble on a sandwich Peach had brought to the picnic. He chuckled as she rubbed his head. The two lovebirds have come a long way from friends, and nether could be happier.

Sometimes the small things could lead to big changes.

Lucina spotted someone walking past one of the windows that were visible to the garden. Ganondorf. Well, there was revenge to be had, and Lucina knew the perfect way.

"Hey, Peach. Want to know what Ganondorf did to your son one time?"

That night, you could hear Ganon's cries for mercy, and several bangs of a frying pan.


	3. A poolside tail

**A Poolside Tail**

* * *

There were several advantages and disadvantages to being a Mobian.

On the positive side Mobians were naturally faster and stronger than normal humans. They had heightened senses and reflexes. Overall they were physically superior to humans in almost every way.

On the negative side, they were shorter and younger looking than humans. Sonic himself was a full head shorter than his girlfriend, despite being more human than animal. They also had several animal-like qualities, whether it be appearance or behavior wise. They would have things like animal ears and on occasion tails.

Behavior was the most dreaded thing to Mobians themselves. Like wild animals, they experienced what Sonic called a "feral" period. During this week long period, a Mobian would return to their basic animal instincts, such as being very territorial or having the need to mate. Sonic had always gone up into a mountain forest, away from other Mobians before the "feral" hit. He for one, had no desire to find a mate back on Mobius. And while he had some one he loved, he didn't plan involving her in that. But now that he's in the Smash world, he'd have to find another solitary place to wait it out in.

What did Sonic hate about his Mobian DNA the most though? His tail was the only thing he didn't like. Why, you may ask?

"Ahh! It's so cute!"

That's why.

Currently Sonic was at the pool with Lucina, doing something he hated with a passion.

Swimming.

How Lucina had convinced him into it was beyond him, but here he was, neck deep in the deep end. _"_ _Why did she have to go into the deep end? I know she knows about my aqua phobia."_ Sonic thought to himself, struggling to not loose it in the deep water, the only thing keeping him from drowning was Lucina's tight grip around his waist. But, she had taken to gushing about his "adorable" tail. His swim trunks had to have a slit in the back, right above his rear end, for his tail to pop through. He'd rather not have them come off if his tail acted up. "Lucy, please stop that." This was just getting embarrassing.

"But it's so adorable. You're like a little puppy." She giggled back. She's was having way too much fun with this.

"I'm not your puppy. I'm part hedgehog. I'm not some purse-grade pet... Will you stop petting it!"

"You're cute like a puppy though, small like one too."

 _"Did she just call me short?"_ Oh it was on now. "At least my hair isn't a bird's nest, that's more than you could say." Yep it was on, their famous "Insult off". Even back when they were friends, they would often see who could one-up the other in insults. It was all in good fun, but they sometimes got way to into it.

"At least I can reach the top shelf." ... Looks Like now was one of those times.

"At least I can cook something edible."

"Hey I'm not that bad a cook."

"Your last dish gave KIRBY food-poisoning."

"Well, even so, at least I can't be mistaken for being half my age." Oh, that's a low blow.

 _"So you want to play dirty, eh? Well two can do that."_ Sonic thought, getting ready to use the one insult that guaranteed victory. He looked up at her with a devilish smirk.

"What?"

"Marth isn't as flat as you are." Lucina's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. Did he just?

Sonic turned in her arms, now facing her wearing what could only be described as a "shit eating grin"...

That was until he felt Lucina's grip on him slowly loosen. Panicking, Sonic looked back up to Lucina. She was staring at his with a wicked smirk. No, she wouldn't...

Not wanting to take the chance, Sonic latched his hands onto her shoulders and peppered Lucina's lips with kisses.

"I'msorrypleasedon'tdropmeIloveyouIloveyouIloveyoupleasepleasedon'tdropme!" He felt Lucina's grip re-tighten. He sighed in relief.

"Looks like I win." Oh, that sneaky devil.

"Yes, you win. Just please don't do that again."

"Don't worry, I'd never do that for real. I love you too much to do that." Lucina said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too. Now can we get out of this pool, I freaking out."

"Sure." The two swim off towards to side of the pool, well Lucina did. Sonic was just holding on for dear life.

"So if I may ask, why do not like people seeing your tail?" Lucina asked, drying Sonic hair with a beach towel. He huffed.

"Because people always have the same two reactions. They either oogal over it like it's the cutest thing they've ever seen or the laugh at it. Both got old very quickly."

"Oh, well sorry about oogaling at it then." Sonic nuzzled against Lucina's side.

"It's fine, I don't mind it when you do it." Lucina pats Sonic's head.

"Well good, cause I wasn't gonna stop either way." She chuckled.

"Oh trust me, I know. Sorry 'bout calling you flat, by the way."

"Don't worry, I kind of had it coming. I know you don't like being called a little kid. Now how about we get something to eat."

"Um..."

"Don't worry, I won't cook anything."

"Well all right, food sounds pretty good 'bout now."

The two began to make their way to the cafeteria.

"So um, I'm not that bad of a cook right?" Lucina asked.

"You are. Mom almost fainted when you made dinner that one time."

"Hey that was a hard dish alright?" She huffed, making Sonic chuckle.

"It was spaghetti and meat balls."

"The point still stands."

"What ever you say honey."

* * *

 **I do plan on using the whole "feral" thing later on, but I'm gonna write a new story for that as it would be M-rated.**

 **Also be sure to favorite and review, I'd love others input on how the story's going.**


	4. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

* * *

Lucina had never considered herself to be the jealous type. Then again, she had never been in love before, so that's probably why. She had always considered the feeling of jealousy to be, well dumb. What good was it if it just got in the way?

And yet here she was, practically fuming in rage, her sword gripped tightly in her shaking hand.

 _"Who does this lady think she is anyways?"_ She grumbled. How had this happened? It started earlier today.

* * *

Sonic and Lucina walked through the halls towards the main room. The Smash Bros tournament was getting two new competitors and the love birds, along with all the other smashers, were instructed to meet at the main room to welcome them. Sonic was getting giddy.

"Finally, some new faces around. I was getting bored having to beat the same people over and over." He chuckled. Lucina just rolled her eyes playfully.

"What ever you say honey, but Bowser would probably say otherwise."

"Hey, I would of beat him if he hadn't landed that side B." Sonic defended, then puffed his cheeks slightly. "Stupid lava pits." Lucina just patted her boyfriend's hair, it was adorable when he acted like that.

"Ahh, does the true blue hero feel embarrassed." Not letting Sonic respond, she brought up the new smashers. "So, who do you think the new challengers are going to be?"

"Who knows? Maybe someone we know, but more than likely not. Hehe, though it would be nice to beat good old Knucklehead." He joked, imagining Knuckles reaction to losing a match. That red haired friend/rival of his would provide an entertaining time.

"True. Oh well, we're here now anyways so we'll find out shortly." And she was right, they arrived to the entrance of the mansion faster than she had expected to.

They were the last to show up though and had to weave through the crowd, muttering "pardon" and "sorry" several times. They only got to the middle of the crowd when Master Hand arrived. Throughout the whole event, Sonic cursed his height, not being able to see.

The welcoming had gone smoothly. Master Hand introduced the new smashers, a swords woman named Corrin. Lucina hadn't caught the other woman's name, as Corrin staring at her in surprise had distracted her.

 **Later**

After the new challenger's welcome, everyone began leaving to return to their normal routines. Though a few smashers stayed behind, Sonic and Lucina being two of them. The two were about to head off, when Lucina was pulled to the side by Corrin. Sonic was about to follow them when...

"Sonic T. Sega, is that you?" Came a familiar European accent. Sonic spun on his heels to see a woman walking towards him, her hips swaying side to side with grace. Sonic froze for a second before laughing and hugging her.

"Bayo! It's been so long." Bayonetta smirked in return, running her fingers through his hair.

"It has been to long, hasn't it?"

* * *

Lucina barely stopped herself from tripping at the sudden pull of her arm. She met the gaze of Corrin, who quickly let go of her arm before bowing.

 **(Warning: Corrin will probably be OOC, I have no knowledge of her character.)**

"My apologies, miss Lucina. That was rude of me." She stuttered. Lucina smiled.

"No worries Miss. You don't have to be formal here. Just call me Lucina." Corrin let out a small sigh of relief, glad she didn't make a fool of herself in front of her idol. "So is there something I could help you with?"

"Oh umm, I was just acting on impulse. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucina."

"The pleasure is m...ine." Lucina trailed of, staring past Corrin, the swords woman following her gaze. It landed on Sonic and Bayonetta. Corrin turned back confused.

"Is everything alright?"

* * *

And that's how Lucina found herself like this, watching this woman hug HER boyfriend. The nerve.

Ignoring Corrin's question, she marched past her.

* * *

"It is nice to see you again Sonic." Bayonetta said, looking over the boy. He had grown since they last met.

"Same to you Bayo." Sonic agreed. A huff caught his attention, seeing Lucina approach them. "Hey Lucy!" He waved. Lucina stiffly returned it, her gaze planted firmly on Bayonetta.

"Sonic, could you give me a second to have a word with this girl?" Bayonetta scoffed at being called a girl. This women had no manners. The boy nodded and walked of, Corrin following, hoping to learn this boy's connection to the hero. Bayonetta gave a small, mocking smile to Lucina.

"So, what would you like to talk about." She was met with a sword pointing right at her. She raised an eyebrow, her smile never leaving her face. "Well now, aren't you one for a kind welcome?" Lucina gritted her teeth, this woman was mocking her.

"Who are you and why are you flirting with MY boyfriend?" She demanded. The witch put her hand on her cheek.

"Well, I see you are great with first impressions. Did you say YOUR boyfriend? I didn't relies you owned him."

"I don't own him, he's a human being." That was slightly a lie, Sonic wasn't completely human. "You haven't answered my question."

"If you must know, Sonic and I have known each other for a long time. If I had to say, I've known him his whole life. And I say, he's grown into a handsome young man."

Lucina growled, what was this bitch up to? She looked way to old for him and he was already taken.

"Well back off, he's taken."

"Taken? Oh, I see. You're the jealous type, how cute. Though you have got the wrong idea."

Wrong idea? What other idea was there. An attractive lady who was clearly lonely was flirting with her boyfriend. There wasn't much of an alternative.

"And how do I have the wrong idea? You seem very lonely and Sonic's very attractive." Lucina argued.

"Lonely? How rude, missy you need to learn some manners. Besides, why would I try to seduce family?" Bayonetta said. Lucina's rage was replaced with burning confusion.

"What?"

"Oh apologies, did I stutter? I said I would never seduce my cousin." Lucina's breath caught in her throat. Amused by the girl's reaction, the witch continued. "Now I don't know about your world, but where Sonic and I live, incest is frowned upon."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know." Bayonetta simply shrugged it off.

"No worries my dear, jealousy makes a fool out of the best of people. Now, what was this about me being lonely."

Lucina blushed in embarrassment. "Oh that? Well.."

* * *

"So you're Miss Lucina's boyfriend?" Corrin summarized. Sonic smirked.

"Yep, and darn proud of it." He laughed, getting a giggle from Corrin.

"Sonic!" He heard Pit call, said angel running up to him.

"Sup Pit." Sonic welcomed. "What's up?"

"We got a match in five minutes."

"What! Come on, let's get going!" With that, the blue haired boy grabbed Pit's arm and took off, leaving Corrin behind.

On the way to the battlefield, Sonic saw Lucina and Bayonetta walking their way. Without breaking a stride, he did a small jump and planted a kiss on Lucina's cheek as he passed by them. Pit's face grew red and he huffed.

 _"Yep I'm most definitely the jealous type."_ Pit grumbled to himself.

* * *

 **This is probably my weakest chapter by far. Oh well next chapter will be one I've been planning since I began this story. After the next chapter, I'm most likely going to start that M-rated story.**

 **BluChili: Ay! thanks for the first review. I do plan to work on my Sonic and MLP story, but not for sometime.**

 **Anyways, have great day to all of you. Bye!**


	5. Classics

**The Classics**

* * *

Today was "Visitor Day". As the name implies, today was the day when a smasher's friends and family could visit from their dimension. It was a time to catch up with loved ones or just hang out with those they cared about. Currently we see Lucina and Robin were on their way to see Chrom, who had to stay back home to take care of little Lucina. It would be weird, as there was no doubt that Chrom was bringing her with him. Oh well, Lucina couldn't say she didn't think it would be nice to see little her again. According to her mother, it had been _ten_ _years_ since she had left, which came to be quite the shocker. But considering that heroes from hundreds of years ago were fighting in the tournament, Lucina quickly adapted to the time difference of her mother.

"Oh I wonder how your father will react to meeting Sonic. He has been quite protective of your past self, you know." Robin commented, almost laughing at the thought of her husband freaking out at hear that his little princess had found her knight in shining armor. "It will be quite the show."

"Oh I can just see the look on his face." Lucina chuckled. It was then that a light blue streak shot past the duo. Lucina smiled, it would be best to see who her boyfriend had visiting. "Hey Sonic!" The blur skidded to a halt, revealing a boy that resembled Sonic, but had a few differences. He was shorter than her boyfriend and his hair was a light blue instead of Sonic's dark blue hair. His eyes were black where Sonic's was green. "Sonic? Is that you?" The boy just stood there, about ten feet away from them, twiddling his thumbs. Robin put her hand on Lucina's shoulder.

"Umm honey, was Sonic always that short?" She said, but after seeing the boy's face grow redder, she quickly corrected herself. "Oh, I don't mean it like that darling. So, what is your name?" She said, slowly walking up to the child. He looked away, embarrassed.

"sonic." The boy muttered, his feet becoming very interesting to him now. Robin leaned closer.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't catch that."

"S-Sonic." He said slightly louder, but was still inaudible to the two women.

"One more time please."

"S-S-Soni-ic." He studded out, this time loud enough for them to hear.

"Sonic you say?" Robin muttered before looking over to her daughter. "He doesn't look like your boyfriend Lucina." Lucina nodded.

"Umm, Sonic? If I may ask, how old are you." She asked. The boy didn't respond with his voice, instead only sticking up all of his fingers. "So you're ten." A nod confirmed her suspicion. "I assume you're here to see, well you." Another nod. "Well than, come with us then. We're probably going to see him later."

Little Sonic perked up at that. "You know him?" He said excitedly before blushing and covering his mouth with his hands. Lucina gave him a kind smile. He was very shy.

* * *

"Wonder if Classic showed up yet. Solaris knows he'd have a panic attack with this company." Sonic chuckled, making his way to the main room. Past him was coming to visit him and if he didn't make it to the main room before him, there was no doubt that classic would get nerves and run off to find Peach or Mario. Unfortunately, when he made it to the main room Classic wasn't there. "Welp, time to go find him."

"Hey, short stuff!" He heard a feminine voice behind him insulted. Sonic grumbled, not another person insulting his height. He turned around to find a girl, around ten by the looks of things, approaching him. She looked very similar to Lucina but... much younger. "Have you seen my mom?"

"Hey! don't call me short, kid!" Sonic said, though he wasn't really angry. Plenty of great people were brats at one point and it seemed that his girlfriend was no different. But still, no one calls him short. Plus, he couldn't act like he knew her, that would just be weird. Little Lucina just scoffed.

"Then stop being short than." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Okay, so his girlfriend used to be a huge brat than. At that point a man with blue hair walk up to them.

"Lucina, that's very rude. People can't control their height." The man said. Sonic could only presume that he was her father. He also groaned at the indirect shot at his height. "Now, say you're sorry."

Lucina groaned. "I'm sorry." It was forced.

"Hehe, don't worry about." Sonic chuckled.

"Pardon my daughter, she can be very... rude sometimes." The man apologized. He extended a hand. "My name's Chrom, this is my daughter Lucina." Sonic took the hand and shook it.

"Name's Sonic, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Sonic. Now I'm looking for my wife, Robin and my daughter, Lucina. oh right, I should say that-"

"Don't worry about it, I already know the situation."

"Oh, so you know them?" Chrom asked.

"You could say that. Here, I'll help you look for them."

"Thank you very much, Sonic." Sonic nodded.

"No problem." With that they walk off.

* * *

"Why do you have animal ears?" Sonic sighed to himself. Little Lucina hadn't stopped asking questions since they went looking for the others. And to make matters worse, Chrom had pardoned himself to go find a bathroom, leaving Sonic all alone with the little girl. The moment her father was out of sight, Lucina's questions turned from what it was like at the mansion to about him.

"Because Mobians have animal like features." Most of his answers began with "because Mobians". Little Lucina seemed very curious about his species, whether that was for better or worse was up for debate.

"Do you own a sword?" Well, at least that one wasn't about his species. Heck, that was a question that Sonic would be delighted to answer.

"Yep, pretty good one too." Little Lucina's face lit up at that, a wide smile forming.

"Really? Can I see it? What kind of sword? A broadsword, two handed, oh how about-"

"How does Excalibur sound to you?" Sonic chuckled at Little Lucina's reaction. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide in shock.

"E-Excal-libur!? No way, you're lying! There is no way you posses such a legendary blade!" Sonic rubbed the underside of his nose with his gloved hand, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"I could show you it sometime. Well you know, after I go get him." Little Lucina nodded quickly, now completely mute from astonishment.

As they round a corner, Sonic spots three very familiar people. There they were.

"Hey! Little me!" Sonic called out to Classic, who almost immediately dashed to his side. Lucina and Robin waved.

"There you are Sonic. Little guy's been looking for you since he got here." Lucina commented, then noticed her past self staring at her. "Oh, hello there."

While the two Lucinas began to chat, Modern began to lecture Classic.

"Little me, I told you to wait in the main room for me when you showed up. " Classic's face grew pink in embarrassment and he muttered an inaudible sorry while tapped his pointer fingers together. Sonic smiled, his past self was to adorable to be mad at. Oh god, that sounded like something Lucy would say. "But meh, no harm done. Besides I know you don't like being in one place for too long. Same way with me. Just be glad mom didn't find you first, otherwise she would of hugged you to death."

Classic relaxed a bit, glad that his future self wasn't upset. He looked towards the Lucinas out of the corner of his and blushed. Stepping up to Modern, he whispered in his ear. Sonic's mouth became a sly smirk.

"Ya, she is pretty alright. That's a fact at this point. Though I'm probably bias, she is my girlfriend after all." Sonic said proudly. Classic all but fell over.

"R-really?" He said in a weak voice, still not comfortable talking. He was mostly mute after all. Before Modern could say anything else, Little Lucina dashed up to Classic, who reeled at the sudden closeness of her.

"This is boring, wanna go play?" She asked. Before Classic could answer, Modern gave him a little push towards her.

"He'd love to." Sonic answered for... himself. Classic blushed, shooting his head to his older self. If Sonic noticed, he didn't show it. "Why don't you two go find Peach?"

"Sure, whoever that is." Little Lucina said, grabbing Classic's wrist. "Come on, let's go!" She cheered, running off with Classic in tow.

"Well that was something," Lucina commented.

"Yep. Didn't know little you was that much of a brat." Sonic joked.

"Hey, it was a for short time, alright."

"Meh, least you weren't a mute at that age." Lucina rubbed his head.

"I thought it was cute." Sonic chuckled at that.

"You say everything I do is adorable." Lucina gave a warm smile.

"Well I'm not wrong now am I?"

* * *

"And another day over." Sonic spoke to himself, crossing off a day on his calendar. It was now late and he was sure everyone else was asleep at this point. "Now when does my feral period start? Thankfully, I found a place here." Looking at his calendar, his breath hitched. "No, that can be right. It's tomorrow!"

He began to panic. How could it have crept up on him so quickly? He had to leave, NOW!

Dashing out of his room, he barreled it down the hall, not caring that he accidentally almost flattened Link on his way. Link watched the blur shoot down the steps and out of sight.

"What was that about?" Link asked to no one, then noticed his blue scarf was gone. "Hey! My scarf!"

Sonic burst through the main doors of the mansion, Link's scarf wrapped around his torso from the bump in he had. While he wanted to return the scarf, he had no time. He had to get to his cave he scouted out a week ago. It was off in a forest a good couple of miles away.

* * *

Lucina stepped out of her bathroom, now dressed in red pajamas after her shower. She walked to the window and gazed at the moon. It was full tonight, shining brightly in the night sky. But the bliss of the night was interrupted by a blue streak of light shooting towards the horizon. Lucina blinked.

"Sonic? What are you doing going for a run this late?" She shrugged. Her boyfriend had strange habits, this was nothing too out of the ordinary. He'd be back by sunrise.

If only she knew.

* * *

 **Sorry bought the wait. I got super lazy, as I don't like writing one thing for too long.**

 **Well I'm taking a brake on this story for a bit to write the M rated story I told you about. Calling it "Shades of Blue: Feral". I'll still update this one during that time, but it will most likely be AUs.**

 **Anyway See-ya around! Have a great day and don't forget to comment what you think of the story so far.**


End file.
